


I Never Knew

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aedann, a sage in the Jedi Order, learns something about one of his crewmates in the form of an admission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine, [ Evanyell ](http://evanyell.deviantart.com) from deviantArt, created this beautiful work of art I commissioned to accompany this fic. In fact, the title of the fic was inspired by the title of the picture.
> 
> [ I Never Knew ](http://fav.me/d5iiisx)

The two men bumped into each other when one left the ship’s small bathroom just as the other was about to enter.

“ ‘Scuse me,” Aedann mumbled through a yawn, his fingers deftly reworking the braids on either side of his head that kept his long raven hair from falling in his face.  He’d been hoping the shower would have woken him up a bit more after yet another visit to Corellia to deal with the continuously tense situation between the Empire and the Republic.  The sage swore he spent more time healing the innocents caught in the crossfire instead of working to eliminate the Empire's evil - not that he minded, but this had to stop.

“Still not recovered from being planet-side?” Zenith asked, following the Miraluka into his bedroom, worry lines etched into his forehead.

“I thought dealing with the plague-bearer was bad enough, but damn…” Aed sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.  “One side is dead set on destroying the entire planet in its need to conquer - the other isn’t always paying attention to who they might be harming while trying to defend its people.  I need a vacation.”

“Thoughts on where to go?” the twi’lek asked his friend, propping himself up against a wall.

“We’re heading to Nar Shaddaa.  Have some things I need to take care of there.”

“Nar Shaddaa… _Nar Shaddaa?!_   Aedann, you need to give up your damned search!  Konur’s been gone for two years now.  He’s not coming back!” Zenith growled, stalking over to the sage and stopping only when they were a hairsbreadth apart.  “You need to look to the others on this ship who still give a fuck about you.”

“If you’re suggesting Nadia… she’s sweet but not my type,” Aedann laughed softly.

“I swear, you’re so damned blind sometimes,” the twi’lek sighed, “I could have gone back to Balmorra and taken up my role as president but instead I stuck around, following you through hell and back.  I gave up my position to Ty to stay here.  Oh the hell with this…”

Zenith reached out and fisted his fingers into waist length black satin strands as his mouth came down hard on Aedann’s, his other hand tilting the sage’s face up that last little bit for the perfect angle.  The shiver he felt from the Miraluka egged him on as he pressed his body against the sage.

Aedann sagged against Zenith, his hands gripping the twi’lek’s hips the only thing keeping him upright.  He hadn’t been kissed like this in years.  It felt as if a fire were burning through his veins and it was a feeling he’d missed.  Pulling back a bit, his chest heaved as he gasped for air.

“Well… damn…”

Zenith took in the bemused expression on the other man’s face, a satisfied smirk curling his lips.

“Just… just for clarification,” Aedann began, stepping out of Zenith’s arms to give himself some space and a chance to breathe, “I buried that part of my life a while ago.”

Walking over to the desk near his bed, he opened a drawer and pulled out some papers, tossing them in Zenith’s direction.  The twi’lek sniper picked them up, eyes perusing the documentation.

“You annulled your marriage?”

“Give me a good reason I should have stayed married.  Like you said, he left.  After just over a year, I realized he wasn’t coming back so I took it to the courts and had it dissolved due to abandonment.”

“Then why are we heading to Nar Shaddaa?  You’ve only gone there when you received a tip that he was there,” Zenith asked.

“It’s one of the best places to pick up ingredients for Miralukan cuisine along with the odd palates everyone else on this ship has,” Aedann grinned.

“So does Coruscant and we’re not that far from there.  Hell, have you been to the specialty markets near the senate building?”

“I have another reason for choosing Nar Shaddaa over Coruscant.”

“Spit it out.”

“Let’s just say I have a meeting with a smuggler friend of ours, Jaexi.”

“Who is usually the one bringing you information she’s learned from others in regards to your ex who seems to disappear every time  your ship docks,” the twi’lek muttered.

“Damn, you make it so difficult sometimes to do something nice,” Aedann’s shoulders shook on a silent laugh.  “You do remember her Wookie friend, yes?  Let’s just say that, thanks to him, I was able to acquire that bowcaster you’d been eying for the past few months.  Your nameday is tomorrow, right?”

“You… you got me the bowcaster?”

“And we’re headed to Nar Shaddaa to pick it up.  She had business to attend to there and I said we’d meet her at the cantina on the Promenade.”

“I think this calls for a big thank you, don’t you?” Zenith’s voice rumbled, deep and husky with emotion, as he turned to shut and lock the door to the sage’s room.

“I wouldn’t say no,” Aedann replied, stepping back into the twi’lek’s arms.


End file.
